Emergence of the Ghouls
by Adm232-7
Summary: Ghouls. They were a dangerous existance to humans as well as all of the three factions. Ghouls were able to adept, and kill. They possess a specific organs in their body that is able to counter anything and the Ghouls were thought to be almost extinct by the three factions. But little did they know. The Ghouls are back and they're about to cause a storm in the Supernatural world.


**Beginning**

Ghouls. They were a dangerous existance to humans as well as all of the three factions. Ghouls were able to adept, and kill. They possess a specific organs in their body that is able to counter anything and they are a means to an end. Unable to consume human foods, they sought other things that can satisfy their hunger. They consume other beings so they can live. Whether they be an Angel, Fallen Angel or Devil, they consume them all. A natural enemy to everything that lives and thinks.

It was an ordinary day for Kaneki Ken on that seemingly peaceful day. Nothing could go wrong was what he thought before "IT" happened. It was a peaceful day before "SHE" had approached him.

The only thing that was on his mind at that time was to just go to college with his best friend Hide, go to his favorite coffee shop Anteiku when school had ended and finish reading up his book everything he had planned was going down the drain when a very cute and innocent looking girl had uttered a few life changing words to him.

As a normal university student, Kaneki is a scrawny young man with little to no athletic background who prefers to read books. His attire consisted of a white jacket with black flame like patterns all over it and a plain black T-shirt. He also wears pure white cargo pants.

These words, as harmless as it is or was, carried a very huge impact on his life. The words that she had uttered was...

"w-w-will you go out with me?"

Hearing the words that had came out from this girl's mouth was shocking to say the least. Being at a loss for words, he did the only thing every average boy? Teenager? University Student? Whatever he is, would do.

He panicked.

But in his panicked state, he realized something, something that is unique to every being in the whole universe.

He didn't even know what her goddamn name is !

The girl can be described as a young, attractive woman around the same age as him with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. Her attire consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Um..., not to be rude, but, are you sure you would like to go out with someone you barely know, because I don't even know what your name is."

The girl, just now realizing what her mistake was had blushed furiously and profusely apologized to him.

"G-G-Gomennasai!, gomennasai!, she said while bowing. "My name is Amano Yuuma and I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

Seeing her stuttering, plus the cute but almost crying face she had, Kaneki couldn't help but blushed a bit when he saw this.

" , you don't have to apologize to me, besides, it was somewhat my fault for not introducing myself anyway. I'm Kaneki by the way, Kaneki Ken" he finished this with the most innocent smile he could muster.

The face of the previously now named Amano Yuuma was now as red as a tomato after seeing her crushe's smile. Because of this, unknown to even her, her true and original goal was slowly, but surely faltering.

"S-S-So will you go out with me?"

Kaneki, being someone who has next to no experience with the opposite sex, could just nod his head dumbly, and replied her with an answer.

"Yes"

And so, with just a simple yet dangerous answer, Kanaki Ken's fate was sealed.

**TIME SKIP... **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Pain...

Pain...

That was the only thing that he could think of as his fingers were cut off, one...by...one.

How did it even came to this Kaneki thought. Chained to a chair and being toyed by a sadistic madman.

His memory of it was hazy but he could still remember. He was careless, gullible, and...weak. Yuuma had lulled him into a fake sense of security and he dropped his guard. He ignored the foreboding feeling he got when Yuuma was suddenly a bit out of character when she kicked a cat that was annoying her. And he payed the price for it...

The date had gone on and Yuuma had gone to a movie together, went to an arcade to play some games and after that they went to his favorite coffee shop Anteiku. Although he should've know something was amiss when the waitress kept glancing, or was she glaring? at Yuuma the entire time. Could she have noticed something that he didn't ?

Impossible... Right?

But everything went downhill after that. Yuuma had suddenly wanted to go to the park and he, seeing nothing wrong, just went along with it. At the park, she quickly went to the fountain and asked him something he didn't expect a sweet innocent looking girl to ask.

The question she asked was simple, but it shocked him to his core.

"Will you please die for me ? "

Gone was her stuttering, innocent and pure looks and in it's place was somone else entirely. She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

And the fact that she had suddenly sprouted two jet black wings behind her back and was flying confirmed that she wasn't a human being. (obviously)

Kaneki, upon hearing this felt a very hot searing pain somewhere on his body. He looked down and noticed a very long spear made out of something that looks like light piercing his stomach.

"Did you really think that I would ever go out with someone as pathetic looking as you ?" "Yuuma" had said with the most shit eating grin he had ever seen.

"Yuuma-chan... Why? " asked Kaneki when he was sprawled on the cold hard ground.

" My name's not Yuuma you pathetic human. My name is Raynare and my true mission here is, no , it was to eliminate you as soon as possible because you pose a threat to us. Well that was my original mission, but I've taken a liking to you human. So why don't I kill your family instead? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, you don't have a family. So instead of them, what about your friends? Even someone like you has friends right? Well, I'll decide it tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the rest of your short pathetic life Kaneki-kun " Raynare said with a wink of her eyes.

But when Raynare was about to fly away to god knows where, a thick and very heavy pressure of power had blanketed the area, and the next thing she knew, she was suddenly plummeting to the ground. Due to the massive pressure, she couldn't even stand and was having a very hard time breathing.

When she looked at the almost dead Kaneki, she was surprised to see that he was standing and the spear of light was gone, the hole that pierced him was also healed. But the most terrifying thing was that he was suddenly wearing a leather gimp mask with an eyepatch and lipless grin that shows artificial teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster.

And the worst part is that both the pupils of his eyes turned red and the schlera was the color black and he was glaring at her.

"Is that his sacred gear" thought Raynare. But quickly dismissed it. This 'sacred gear' felt too... tainted to be sacred.

His eyes, it reminded her of a certain creature that her leader, Azazel once mentioned.A creature that was greatly feared by the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike. A creature that was thought to be extinct. Yes, it reminded her of a ... Ghoul.

At that time she knew that she was fucked...

The invisible pressure was gone, and she can now stand up, but she was instantly kicked in the face, breaking her nose in the process and was sent flying back to the bark of a tree.

" He's fast, really fast " was what Raynare thought before Kaneki appeared before her, grabbed her face and slammed it into the ground before throwing her away like trash.

Quickly getting her bearings back, she flew high up in the air in an attempt to try and get away.

Keyword here being 'tried'.

Raynare was suddenly grabbed by a red tentacle claw like appendage and was slammed into the ground.

Hard...

When she looked up, she saw Kaneki still standing there,not moving, except he now has 4 of the same red tentacle claw like appendage that was sprouting at the back around his waist, waving around menacingly. But the most surprising thing is that he was crying. In her eyes, it looked like he was struggling to control those 'things' that had suddenly sprouted behind his waist.

Raynare seeing this opportunity, quickly flew up in a desperate attempt to flee but was quickly pinned down to the ground by Kaneki.

The red tentacle claw like appendage had lodged itself into her body, precisely at both of her wrists and legs.

Kaneki was no longer crying, nor did it looked like he was having any trouble controlling those things now. Gone was the awkward and shy teenager and in his place was something else. He looked emotionless. Like a hunter that had captured it's prey. One after another, the red claw like appendages stabbed her body. It stabbed her again and again, not showing her any mercy or sympathy. This routine continued until she was a bloody mess.

But she was still alive. In a near death state but alive nonetheless. Kaneki had intentionally avoided her vital organs and stabbed the parts of her body that wasn't needed to stay alive.

After some time had passed, he grew tired and decided to end it. He was tired ... and hungry for some reason. He had no idea where this thing came from, or why he doesn't have any control over his body at the moment but he didn't care. Truthfully his original goal was only to scare her off, but the thing that sprouted from his waist suddenly had a mind of it's own and his body acted without his permission and almost killed 'Yuuma' and left her in a near death state.

Even though she did try to kill him, he still didn't want her to die, much less if the killer was him. But the red claw like appendage didn't heed his will, and continued to stab her. Tried as he might, the 'thing' refused to stop. He watched in horror as the 'thing' was about to strike the final blow to the fallen angel until ... Someone had stopped it.

No, he didn't stopped it, he countered it by using his own two tentacles full of 'thorns' and tried striking Kaneki with it but it proved futile as Kaneki avoided it.

The unknown man was around around six foot tall and was dressed in an entirely white suit and black dress shirt, that resembles a typical gangster. He was wearing some sort of hockey mask.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH " the man laughed hoarsely. " I like you kid " the man said again while looking at Kaneki with crazed filled eyes.

Kaneki, sensing how dangerous and wanting nothing to do with the man tried to run away but the man was suddenly in front of him and grabbed him by the head.

" Where are you going in such a hurry? " said the man.

" After that little show you had with that fallen angel there, I was really impressed. If it was me, I would've stabbed her slowly so she could feel my Kagune slowly piercing through her body instead of doing it that fast, but it was interesting nonetheless " commented the man.

Kaneki, struggling to get out of the man's grasp tried to use his claw like appendages to attack the man but it proved fruitless as the unknown man had literally yanked the appendages from his waist and tossed it to the ground where it suddenly disappeared out of existence.

Kaneki felt agonizing pain as he felt the 'thing' that had sprouted from his waist was brutally plucked off and did what any sane being would do. He screamed.

" HAHAHAHAHA" laughed the man again. " That was some nice screaming you got there. More, I want to hear it more!" said the man as he slammed Kaneki's face against anything that was a solid object. On the bark of a tree, the road pavement, the fountain, he didn't care as long as it was solid and hard. He kept on doing it until he was satisfied with his newfound 'toy' that was ironically also a bloody mess.

" Amazing! truly amazing! you're not even breaking in the slightest." proclaimed the man as he seemed to calmed down a little.

" You know kid, I only came here because I felt a familiar energy in the area, but to find someone with **'HER'** energy signature, I am truly lucky. But, it appears we have some company here. So why don't we continue this back at Aogiri Tree.

While this was going on, 3 fallen angels descended upon Raynare and quickly grabbed her by the arm and legs and was about to fly the heck out of there when the unknown man blanketed the are with his dense energy and immobilized the fallen angels.

The man while still holding Kaneki by the head casted a glance towards the 4 fallen angels and said.

" Spread the word to all of the existing factions" said the man with a booming voice.

" The Ghouls are back and we're about to cause a storm in the supernatural world led by the One Eyed King. Be prepared because we're here for the long haul"

And with those words, both the man and Kaneki was gone in a blink of an eye leaving the four stunned fallen angels to muse over what they just saw and heard.

**Authors note**

**Hey guys, This is the first ever fanfic I've ever written and to be honest, I'm quite scared, but I was bored and had nothing to do so to hell with it. If you think there are anything wrong with my story feel free to tell me but please no flaming, you are free to state your dislike about my story and I would love to get some advice from you guys because I'm still new. Bear in mind that english isn't my first language so if there are any wrong grammars I would appreciate it if you would kindly point it out. Anyways this story was supposed to be a oneshot because I really don't want to continue it if it's not going to be succesfull. If this story gets alot of good reviews I might do another chapter but we'll see. So take care and thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
